First Time
by the.nerd.voice
Summary: After dating for three months, they know their relationship must move on to the next step. Each wants it to be great for the other. Fritz complains to her about being celibate for one year, but how will he react when Sharon tells him it's been twenty for her? (Prompt by tales-of-imaginations over at Tumblr)


Their divorces seemed to coincide with one another. It caused them to find one another as a comfort. A constant flirting between the two of them. An easy repertoire. Fritz Howard has always been one of the only people who have trusted Sharon Raydor from the beginning, as told to her by his ex-wife. They were friends long before she and Brenda were friends. Their actual three month anniversary. She was never one to be a sap, but she asked Lieutenant Provenza to tend to Rusty so that she could have a dinner and movie date with Fritz, mostly because she was always worried about the boy's safety. She doesn't want to ruin alone time with Fritz just thinking about her foster son.

"I'm sorry it's so sparse in here." Fritz calls to her, standing in his kitchen. This isn't their first date. No. Nothing like that. They've dated for quite a while, their schedules working for each of them.

Sharon smirks, "You've been here for three months and you haven't a single painting on your wall...or anywhere."

"I know." He laughs to himself, "My sister sent me a picture of herself after she visited."

She giggles softly, rising from the sofa after removing her shoes, and walking to the kitchen to watch him. "You should let me take care of this for you." She leans against the refridgerator.

"I'm rarely here." Fritz shakes his head, "I've been thinking about getting a dog or something...maybe a cat...Brenda liked cats, they're alright, but I think dogs might be better."

"You aren't here because there's nothing around. A sofa, a television, and a bed aren't going to cut it." Sharon folds her arms.

He motions to his non-alcoholic mix drinks, "They cut it for me. Have one of these."

She leans forward, picking up one of the champagne flutes filled with juice and seltzer, "They look great." She places a hand on his arm, taking a sip, it tastes terrible, but she manages a pleased face, "They're great, hon."

Frits chuckles, spilling out the concoction in the sink, "Being married to a gambler for so long really did wonders for your poker face." He takes the glass from her, doing the same, and leaving the glasses in the sink. "I'm sorry. At least I tried, right?"

Sharon nods, "I'm impressed."

He places his hands on her hips, looking into her emerald eyes. "You look so beautiful."

She blushes, moving her hands to his shoulders, letting her wrists drape over them, "Thank you. You look dapper, as always."

Waving his eyebrows, he smirks when she giggles, "You always do." He leans in, kissing just under her ear. He knows she's older than him, but not by much. Not that it matters to him anyway. Never has. She's more about the relationship than Brenda ever was, more about him than just trying for sex. "I'd love to see more of you, Sharon."

Sharon watches him, her nails gently stroke the hair at the back of his head, "And I want to see you more."

Smirking, he shakes his head, "That too, but I mean see more of you." Fritz grins more, "I mean...it's been a year...a whole year. Could you even...imagine that?"

"It's been two decades for me, so yeah." She raises her eyebrows when he appears surprised, "I haven't slept with anyone since I kicked my husband out twenty years ago."

Fritz sighs heavily, "I feel like I need to take care of that for you." He watches her, holding her a little closer.

"What?" Sharon swallows, nervous, "Are you sure we aren't...we aren't moving too fast?"

"Three months? No, I don't think we're moving too fast." He smirks, "Guys at work are surprised I didn't just dump you after the third date for it."

"Guys at work know I didn't put out by our third date?" Her appearance steadies, watching him better with a smile playing at the corner of her lip from his sudden inability to find the right thing to say.

"I told them you were worth it...I want you for you and not just sex or something as simple as that." Fritz shakes his head, "Intelligent, relaxed, peaceful. You're the opposite of what Brenda was...and we barely got to her apartment during our first date when we slept together. You aren't like that. I like you for exactly who you are."

Sharon pouts her lip through her smile, "That's very sweet."

"I mean it."

"I know you do." She slowly leans in, covering his mouth with hers. Jack always told her that she was a great kisser, she knows she's safe with that. Her lips part slightly, bringing her hands to either side of his face. She pulls back, studying his face.

Fritz opens his eyes when she stops. They had kissed before, plenty of times, but nothing ever like that. "Wow." He whispers.

Sharon shrugs, planting a soft peck at the corner of his lips before removing her hands from his face. She watches him, staring at his eyes.

He gently takes her hand, leading her to his equally sparsely decorated bedroom, "Will you let me take you out of that twenty year slump?" Fritz barely passes through the doorway of his bedroom before his hands are pulling out her tucked shirt from her skirt.

"I didn't say yes, Agent Howard." She watches him.

Fritz leans forward, pressing his lips to her neck, "Would you like me to stop, Captain Raydor?"

"No, I don't want you to stop." Her words soft, she closes her eyes, letting his hands roam about her body, slowly undressing her.

He trails his kisses from her neck down to her collarbone, running his tongue along it when he exposes it. Fritz's hands continue to unbutton her blouse before tossing it onto his dresser. He wraps his arms around her, holding her closely as he smashes his lips into hers, letting her take over the kissing so it turns into what just happened in the kitchen.

Sharon isn't used to this. She isn't used to being held so closely with so little clothing. Not for twenty years. Yes, her relationship with Fritz Howard needs to progress. Not only has she needed this, but she knows he does as well. Sharon doesn't like stepping out of her comfort zone, every time she has through her life, she's been hurt. However, she knows Fritz would never hurt her. He's too great of a man for that. Her hands return to either side of his face as she deepens their kiss, her tongue slipping into his mouth, rubbing against his.

Fritz moans softly, her skin so soft against his fingertips, her tongue gentle, yet incessant. His cock hardening within the confines of his boxers, screaming to be free, and to find an outlet that isn't just the palm of his hand. His hands travel up her back, unclasping her navy lace bra that he knows is expensive, trying to sidetrack her within her kiss.

She moves her arms, flinging the bra to the side. Almost absently. She feels his hands travel down her hips, pushing the matching panties down, which she also absently steps out of. She doesn't even realize she's completely nude for the first time in front of this man. Her hands stay on his face, her eyes shut. His lips are much softer than Jack's were, and without the constant remnants of stubble like her ex-husband seemed to always have. The smell is what's so different though.

He finally breaks the perfect kiss, letting his lips travel to her throat as he slowly moves her to the bed. Lying her down gently. He stands, finally breaking their connection entirely as he unbuttons his own shirt. Fritz smirks, taking his time. He doesn't want to seem too excited about this. He doesn't want to make her anxious. He stares down at her perfectly proportioned body, smirking when he sees the near unnoticeable traces of stretch marks on her belly from children long ago. It adds character. A soft tare on a masterpiece caused by time and history.

Sharon opens her eyes, biting her lip as she watches him. One part of her wants to cover her bare breasts and fold her legs over her bare pubic region, but the other half wants her to push herself. This isn't a bad thing, she tells herself. He actually does think you're perfect, she tells herself. He loves you, she tells herself. The last one scaring her most. Her eyes travel over his body, smirking at his hair laden chest, and giggling at the hard-on he already has. He is well endowed. It wasn't that she didn't think he would be, she just didn't think he would be so well endowed. When he leans over her, leaving on his boxers, she stops him by putting her feet against his chest, "You're a bit overdressed, Agent Howard.' 

Fritz smiles softly to her, "I didn't want to scare you." He replies honestly, "I'll take them off if you want me to."

"I do...slowly, please." It's been a long time since she's seen a man like this. Especially one that wasn't intoxicated, and couldn't get it up strictly because of the amount of alcohol he'd consumed, which she took personally at the time. She knows better now.

He licks his lips, pushing his boxers down over his hips ever so slowly. He had been exercising since he had free time and no one at home. The apartment building had a great workout facility, not to mention the one at work did as well. Fritz can't help but be proud of the shape he's in now, especially when they made his cock look even more impressive.

Sharon grins, removing her feet from his chest. "You may now proceed, Agent Howard."

"That's hot." Fritz leans onto the bed, edging her up the silk sheets. He brings his face to her pussy. Differently shaped from Brenda's, though he knows everything about this woman is vastly different from that of his ex-wife. Sharon is tighter. It's obvious to him, just by looking at her parts. It glistens from her own juices. He's impressed. "You're wet." He grows, sexily, pushing his tongue into her open orifice, tasting her, "And sweet." He does it again, dragging his tongue up to her sensitive clit.

She leans her head back, staring at the ceiling. Jack rarely did this to her. Only if he wanted something, money usually, or a new television for the football game. Sharon moans softly, Fritz was better at this than Jack was. She feels a finger slide into her and she instinctively snaps her knees together, hearing a yelp from between her thighs. She reopens them, reaching a hand down to stroke his dark brown hair, "Sorry, honey...I wasn't expecting it."

Fritz grins up to her, glad she's enjoying this as much as he was. He was right, she is tight. He knows he'd hurt her if he just plows into her right away. He slips another finger into her a few minutes after the first, then a third. The chorus of her continuous moans lets him know just how much she is enjoying this. He feels her pulsate around his fingers, letting him know she's climaxing. He chuckles to himself, "Did you like that, Captain?"

Sharon blushes, nodding. She's come harder than this before, but because it's been such a long time, it feels amazing. Her pulse increases, her heart feels like it's about to leap through her chest. She blushes, "Thank you." She says softly.

He shakes his head, sitting up, "We haven't done anything yet, Sharon." Fritz leans over her, bracing himself to over over her with a fist to either side of her body. He leans his face down to her, kissing her lips softly, "They say after seven years of celibacy, that you're a virgin again. So-" He kisses her breast, just above her nipple, smirking when he hears her giggle again,, "It's been a long time since I've taken anyone's virginity and since it's been nearly three times that for you, I plan on making it worth your while."

She brings her hands up, running her fingers through his curly hair, "Mother of two, who knew I could be a virgin again?" Sharon nods to him, smirking, "I want you to have your way with me." She can't help but notice the cock that's bobbing between them from his body. It sticks up when he's standing or sitting up, hitting his own belly. Large both in length and in girth. She can understand why Chief Johnson always seemed thrilled when they were given the opportunity to be alone.

Fritz runs his magnificent tongue over her nipple, only for a moment, then moving to the other and repeating the process. He smirks when they almost instantly become more prominent, begging for attention. He knows his way around the female sits on his knees, moving into better position between her thighs. "If this hurts your virgin womanhood, tell me."

Sharon giggles, gently pushing into his side with her knee. She watches his face, not his cock. She actually is terrified. Not at the possible pain that could occur, but at the whole process. There's no going back now. Absolutely not. She doesn't want him to stop, she's just afraid of feeling good, whether it be that she's afraid it will stop, or afraid it will hurt in the end like history has shown her was usually the case.

He smirks, actually one thing he was good at that he couldn't brag about to just anyone. He rubs his cockhead against her clit, hearing her whimper with pleasure. He brings it down, rubbing his cock against her opening for a moment before slowly pushing within her. Fritz watches her face as he inches bit by bit, letting her acclimate to his size when he pushes himself fully into her. He holds her closely, taking his time.

Sharon releases a breath she didn't know she was holding, followed by a jagged inhale. Her arms wrap around him. She didn't suspect to feel like this. For his cock to feel this way within her. She closes her eyes again, kissing him in return when he places his lips to hers. "Okay." She whispers in his ear, closing her eyes.

Fritz slowly pulls himself out of her fully, followed by pushing himself completely in again. She's tighter than he thought she was. His fingers helping slightly, but not enough. It's an intense tightness, completely pleasurable to him. He repeats the process while holding her before moving a bit quicker, finding a rhythm.

She arches against him. It's been far too long for her. Sharon moans loudly, "Fritz..." She murmurs, placing her hand against his chest. "Yes." Sharon hums. This is better than she remembers it ever being with Jack. Mostly because she knows it won't end in him slipping away in the middle of the night, stealing whatever cash was in her wallet and leaving a note on the sofa side table, or the kitchen counter, or the dining room table. No. This won't end that way.

He moans from the back of his throat, knowing he isn't going to last as long as he wants to, "Fuck." Fritz hisses, picking up her thighs to wrap around his waist better, giving him better position to move deeper within her. His hands travels to her breasts as he moves. Not as large as Brenda's were, but still perfect on her. He glides his thumbs over the erect nipples, before leaning down and taking one into his mouth, the left one, sucking softly..

Sharon begins to pant, this is slowly becoming too much for her as she nears another orgasm. Her husband only ever made her orgasm maybe three times in their entire marriage, well, the portion of their marriage that they slept together. Always the charmer, never the pleaser. Fritz, though, was a pleaser. The whole package. "Oh God." She whimpers, squirming from under him.

"I'm close too, baby." Fritz mumbles, moving to the other breast, doing the same, her skin tasting of vanilla and sugar. He didn't know how or why, but it does. Maybe it seeps through her skin, like sweat, he thinks. He feels her legs straighten more, which only sets him off finally. Fritz pushes into her fully again, finally emptying himself into her with a primal growl. He lies over her, just holding her when he finishes.

Sharon attempts to catch her breath, finally opening her eyes. She doesn't feel as if she can move. She doesn't want to, but she's pretty sure she can't anyway. Her cunt pulsates around him, instinctively. She can't control it if she tried. Never has she ever felt something so powerful. "Oh God." She says again, her breathing slowly attempts to return to normal.

He grins, "You okay?" Fritz croaks, not wanting to move much, but wanting to hold her better. Begrudgingly, he slides up next to her more, pulling her into his arms. Fritz's hand gently rubs her side, watching her face, "Sharon?"

"Yeah." She replies softly, still looking at the ceiling. A single tear trickles from the corner of her eye and she's far too sated to reach for it, to move at all, "I'm fine." Sharon whispers.

Fritz reaches to his bedside table, pulling tissues from the box, using one to clean her, another to wipe himself, "You sure?" He picks his head up, looking at her face. He notices the tear that has fallen, and the other that was about to fall, "What's wrong, Sharon?" He tosses the tissues into the waste paper basket that wasn't far from the bed, "Talk to me." Fritz smirks, taking his place again next to her, holding her.

"Can't...can't describe it." Sharon hums, blinking slowly as she smirks, "Can't move."

He chuckles to himself, "Glad you aren't a virgin anymore?" Fritz gently moves her limbs for her, helping her face him.

"Very." She leans her head into his chest.

Fritz gently strokes her thick brunette hair, "Me too." He reaches down, pulling the comforter up over them, "Go ahead and sleep, you'll feel better when you wake up." He kisses her forehead, "I know you were planning to get laid tonight anyway."

"How so?" Sharon smirks.

"Your bra and underwear matched." Fritz grins broadly, leaning his own head against the pillow, his arms comfortably around her.

"Fritz?"

"Yeah?"

Sharon closes her eyes, the sound of his steady heartbeat relaxing to her, "I love you too."


End file.
